Two Pieces
by Magnus Glitter Bane Alec
Summary: Just a little one-shot connected to Against The Rules. Alec is getting a surprise morning visit that he definitely didn't expect but loved nonetheless.


_Surprise! I remember getting requests to write this. And I know you probably think I forgot but I didn't. I actually started writing this a month after the story was finished but then got sidetracked but now that I have time I thought that it should be better if I finally post this. So here you go. Hope you like it even though it's kind of short._

The buzzing of the doorbell started again for the forth time, making me finally get out of the bed.

Since Magnus wasn't next to me it wasn't as hard as it usually was considering that the warmth was gone. But still…Its seven am. It's too early for this.

"Magnus?" I called out sleepily as I stepped outside of the room, putting on a pair of pants as I did.

"In here." He answered out of his study. "Can you please answer that love? I'm kind of tied up at the moment."

"Sure." I called back, already walking towards the door. It's not like I have a choice. Whoever it was doesn't seem they will be giving up any time soon.

"What do you want?" I asked through the intercom, yawning as I did.

After living with Magnus for five years its hard not to get used to the lazy mornings and by that get cranky when someone wakes you up early.

A chill of the apartment went through me. I really should put a shirt on; I thought kind of absent mindedly as I waited for an answer from the idiot that woke me up.

"Is that really how you greet your parabatai after so long? And after I worked so hard to get here too…"

The second I heard that voice through the speaker I froze in shock, my heart beat picking up and mind going blank. Impossible. It's just…impossible. Am I dreaming? Was the only thing on my mind as I opened the door and ran downstairs. Taking two steps at a time.

I managed to fall down the stairs in the end, but still got to the door in records time, wincing slightly where I knew there will be new bruises in a few hours but honestly not caring at the moment as I yanked the door open using too much strength and almost pulling the old creaky door out of the wall.

"Jace." I breathed out, a little winded but not able o even think about that as I laid my eyes on my brother who was standing right in front of me. All blond hair and gold eyes. He looked older then he did the last time I saw him. More grown and kind of mature in a way. But it was still the same Jace. Still my parabatai that I haven't seen for more then four years.

We just stared at each other for a moment. Both of us too overwhelmed to do anything but stare. I have never been as conscious of my parabatai rune as I did at that moment. It suddenly felt like I can finally breathe. A piece that was missing was back and it didn't take long for us to pull the other into a hug. It was kind of awkward after so much time but it was also something we needed in a way. Something to make sure that this is real. That my parabatai is really here. Alive and well and here.

I pulled back first, my heart still beating too fast. "How…How did you…I…"

Jace laughed. "A lot of asking around. You're really hard to find you know. But when you hear that The Great Warlock of Brooklyn wears glitter you kind of figure it out pretty fast." He said with a grin and now it was my time to laugh. "Speaking off, sparkles not letting you wear shirts now?" He looked me over and I blushed pushing him away and stepping inside.

"No. You just woke me up. Be happy I remembered to put some pants on." I teased as we walked up the stairs. Him trailing behind me as I lead the way to our loft. It's almost ridicules how fast we can get back to our comfortable relationship. There was no need for awkward talk. It was just…comfortable. It always was with Jace. Except for that little crush but the less he knows about that the better.

As I got to the door that were left open in my rush I could see the too small cat slowly sneaking out of it.

"Chairman no." I picked him up with a chuckle. Used to this. "You know Magnus doesn't like it when you sneak out."

As I looked up Jace was looking at me weirdly.

"What?"

He shook his head slightly and stepped inside after me, closing the door behind himself. "Nothing. It's just…Didn't expect to see you so…" He trailed off for a second trying to find the right word as I put Chairman Meow back down. "Homey I guess. You seem very comfortable and happy I guess. I was hoping you would at least miss me a little."

"Oh come on." I rolled my eyes at him. "I miss you a lot. There wasn't a day I didn't think about you. But I am happy though. It's hard not to be when you're-"

There was an explosion cutting me off and the fact that I didn't even wince says a lot seeing as Jace jumped almost two feet in the air. Going into fight mode immediately.

I put a hand in front of him.

"Still alive?" I called out.

"Yeah just…" The door of the study opened, letting out a lot of smoke as Magnus stumbled outside. "Just a little setback." He sent a few sparks to the study, preferably to filter the smoke out, before finally looking up. "Oh. Company. Didn't expect Blondie to show this fast."

"Behave. Both of you." I threatened but still couldn't help but smile.

"So I can only stay for a few days and Izzy will only be able to come tomorrow so its time for some bonding. We have a lot of catching up to do brother." Jace said slanging an arm over my shoulder and just like that my restlessness was gone. The restlessness I felt for the past five years. The slight ache of something missing was gone. And maybe it was for just a little bit but that's enough for now.

My family is back.

My parabatai.

My second piece.

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_Yes, I know it sucks. But let's pretend it's not that bad. Really hope you liked it though. It is not much and there won't be any more but I felt like writing this for so long. So yeah please tell me what you think. It would mean a lot._

_Review my lovelies._


End file.
